<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parties and Shirts by Raphael_Stantiago</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373828">Parties and Shirts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphael_Stantiago/pseuds/Raphael_Stantiago'>Raphael_Stantiago</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Party Games, Truth or Dare, that’s basically it guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphael_Stantiago/pseuds/Raphael_Stantiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy has had to deal with a lot of problems in his life. First off was his dad leaving when he was a kid, then he had to hide his little sister from him when she was born so he wouldn’t come and harass the family and he had had to raise said child since he was a little boy. There were also money problems and an absent mother but that’s besides the point.</p><p>The point was, that none of these problems compared to the biggest one in Bellamy’s life. And that, was Finn Collins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Finn Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parties and Shirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellamy has had to deal with a lot of problems in his life. First off was his dad leaving when he was a kid, then he had to hide his little sister from him when she was born so he wouldn’t come and harass the family and he had had to raise said child since he was a little boy. There were also money problems and an absent mother but that’s besides the point.</p><p>The point was, that none of these problems compared to the biggest one in Bellamy’s life. And that, was Finn Collins.</p><p>-</p><p>“Bellamy come on! I’m not gonna wait forever you know.” Bellamy stood in front of the mirror in their shared bathroom staring at his reflection. Octavia had made him wear a simple dark green tee and black jeans combo but he still felt overdressed. He sighed, and left the small room before he could overthink this anymore than he already was. Octavia was still hidden away in her room, of course she would complain he was taking too long when she wasn’t even done yet, and in order to distract the swirling thoughts in his head he took out his phone and scrolled on some boring social media app his sister had made him get to keep up with the time’s. (“Honestly Bellamy you’re like an old man, i’m not gonna go to a school where my brother is barely online ok?”) </p><p>“Ok let’s go!” Octavia had finally deigned to show her presence and Bellamy was debating telling her to turn right back around again, the clothes she was wearing were certainly NOT suitable for a high school party. But he knew he’d never hear the end of her grumbling if he made them any more late so he let it slide. This once. </p><p>The pair made their way outside to the beaten down truck Finn’s friend Raven had fixed up for them when she figured out they were stranded if their mom decided to go out on yet another spree. The rusted red paint flakes off the handles as Octavia opened the door far too violently and sat expectantly in the passenger seat, staring at her brother. But Bellamy wasn’t looking at her. </p><p>What if Octavia drinks too much and goes home with some douchebag? What if FINN drinks too much and goes home with some douchebag? Oh my god Finn is gonna be there, what if he hates what i’m wearing? What if he didn’t want me there and i’m coming to his stupid party when I wasn’t even supposed to? What if-</p><p>His spiralling thoughts were interrupted by the insistent tapping of his passenger on his window. He snapped out of it and finally entered the car, settling in to the well worn seat and putting the keys in the slot. The car sped off, the road distracting Bellamy only slightly from the certain disaster that was about to come.</p><p>-</p><p>Music boomed from the house across the street and people were milling about all over the place, doors flung open and red solo cups littering the floor. People were laughing, some were crying and some were obviously fighting the urge to throw something. Bellamy felt sick. Somewhere in the horde of bodies was Finn probably chatting to some girl who definitely didn’t deserve him and Bellamy was going to be left to pick up the pieces. As usual. And yet, he steeled himself before stepping onto the grass and making his way up and into the house.</p><p>He had been right, sweaty bodies covered the house and if they fell their partners just kept on moving, sidestepping the body on the floor and finding someone else. He sighed as he realised he had already lost Octavia in the throng of dancers but ventured further inside. </p><p>“Bells! I didn’t think you’d come!” He turned around at the sudden sound and found Finn pressed up against him, yelling in his ear. He surprised a shiver and swallowed at the sudden contact, his face growing flushed in the dull lighting. “Octavia said you would come but I didn’t think she would actually manage it! Wow! Bellamy Blake at one of my parties! I should feel honoured.” <br/>“Honoured? Worried more like, if you get busted again for underage drinking and i’m here I will slaughter you.” It was a lie of course, Bellamy couldn’t hurt Finn even if he wanted too but the younger boy just laughed.<br/>“Come on, the rest of us are in the VIP section. Otherwise known as my room.” Here was another reason Bellamy never came to these parties, he would have to go to Finns room with Finn. Paying no attention to the worries swirling in his friends head, Finn latched onto Bellamy’s and yanked him through the other guests to their destination. </p><p>“Finn’s back! And Bellamy’s here!” The group cheered as the two boys made their way into the room, nearly tripping over monty who was lying down just in front of the door. They had all clearly been drinking a little bit already and had dropped into their original seats draped around the room. Bellamy was pulled next to Clarke as she giggled, a clingy drunk it seemed, arms wrapping around the nearest arm as she tried to tell him what had happened.<br/>“Bell’my we’re playin that game.... you know the oneeee.... whatsitcalled... oh yeah! Dare n’ truth or somethin’.”<br/>“Do you mean Truth or dare?”<br/>“Thatsit!”<br/>“Right.” Bellamy looked around the group and clearly most of them were in similar states to Clarke, with the exception of Finn, Octavia (thank god) and Jasper. The latter grinned at him and shrugged as if to indicate there had been nothing he could have done. Bellamy half expected them to do something else now that two new people had joined them but evidently his lack of experience in parties had made him naïve. <br/>“Ok! I’ll go as clearly you drunkards don’t remember whose turn it is to go. Murphy, truth or dare?” Octavia had a devilish smirk on her face which instantly made Bellamy glad he hadn’t been chosen for this turn.<br/>“Dare.” The boy clearly knew how to hold his liquor when he levelled a stony look on the girl who had asked him.<br/>“Alright. I dare you to go downstairs and make at least ten people mad at you in five minutes.” <br/>“Come on Octavia. Me? I could do it in two. You’re coming with me to provide proof to this lot that I actually did the dare.” They left the room and came back after the allotted time, Octavia falling over herself laughing and Murphy grinning to himself even as he spotted a new bruise under his left eye. <br/>“Murphy oh my god!” Octavia gasped as she tried to explain the story to the rest of the group, something about him accusing someone of cheating on their boyfriend, selling fake drugs and threatening to call the cops on the party. But Bellamy wasn’t listening, he was too busy trying not to notice how Finn’s cheeks were flushed with alcohol and his hair was missed up from running around finding people.</p><p>“Ok fine. Jasper. Truth or dare?”<br/>“Uh.. truth.” They boy answered nervously as Monty’s face gave nothing away.”<br/>“Most embarrassing thing you own?”<br/>“When I was five I was super scared that something was gonna come eat me, I had snuck downstairs and watched the horror film my dad had fallen asleep in front of on the cough and I just couldn’t sleep. Monty was living above me and found me on the fire escape and gave me his teddy bear so I could sleep. I always claimed I lost it but i actually kept it and still have it when i’m scared.” Monty’s betrayed gasps could be heard over the groups laughter and Jasper sat blushing in the corner.</p><p>“Hahaha thank you all for laughing at me we can move on now. Clarke, Truth it dare?” <br/>“Dare! Gimme!”<br/>“I dare you to hug the person here you love the most.”<br/>“Awww but I can’t choose? I love all of you. Oh I know! GROUP HUG!” The inebriated girl threw herself in the middle of the group and beckoned people towards her so she could hug them all at the same time. Thankfully no one came forward but she didn’t seem to mind. Settling herself in the middle she looked around for a target. </p><p>“Finn! Truth or dare?”<br/>“Uh? Dare?”<br/>“Ah man I wanted you to pick truth. Uh. I dare you to get me some gummy bears.” People groaned as Finn rummaged around in his bedside table for a few moments before emerging with gummy bears and tossing them to Clarke. </p><p>“Bellamy! You haven’t been chosen yet. Truth or date?”<br/>“Da- wait what?” He could feel his face turning red as he spluttered at the question, clearly having an overreaction to the simple mistake. Finn frowned slightly but laughed and asked again,<br/>“Sorry, Truth or DARE?”<br/>“Dare.”<br/>“I dare you to reveal a funny kid story about any one in the room. That means no Raven because she isn’t here today.”<br/>Bellamy thought for a moment before grinning and purposefully avoiding his sisters eyes.<br/>“This is unfair as I have an advantage but I don’t care. Sorry ‘Tavia. Ok so when we were little Octavia had an obsession with parties. Like, the only thing she wanted to do was watch movies about them because she knew she wouldn’t be allowed to go. Anyway one day she figured out that in parties people got drunk, and in order to get drunk she needed alcohol so she proceeded to sneak into our moms stash of wine and get wine-drunk as a six year old. You have no idea how hilarious it was to see Octavia trying to convince me that the shower curtain was a black hole and me going in the bathroom would kill me.” The grouped laughed again and the game continued. Bellamy dared Monty to try and crowdsurf downstairs, Octavia had to change the language on her phone to Japanese and lost the button to change it back, and Murphy had to convince people that the tree in the backyard was actually the throne of the squirrel king and that he was sending his armies down to kill us all over an unsolved noise complaint. Finally it was Bellamy’s turn again, Murphy asking the questions this time.<br/>“Bellamy truth or date?”<br/>“Very funny Murphy. Truth.” There was NO way Bellamy was accepting a dare from Murphy. For all he knew he’d be dared to drink bleach or jump off the roof. <br/>“You’re no fun. Fine. Do you have a crush?” That was so not a good question to ask with said crush being in the room. But Bellamy had to answer, those were the rules. They didn’t however, say that he had to tell them WHO his crush was. If he stuck to a dare only policy for the rest of the game he might stand a chance. Even if he had to risk it with Murphy in the future. <br/>“Yes. Octavia truth or dare.” Before people had time to respond to his admission he was asking again. Tactics of course.<br/>“Why brother, dare of course.”<br/>“I dare you to make a couple break up. But you can’t target the guy.” Octavia grinned, and the challenge was good enough to distract people from the revelation that Bellamy had a crush on someone. </p><p>They waited a few moments and Octavia came waltzing triumphantly into the room. Apparently she had gone up to a girl and just ‘worked her charm’ whatever that meant. It did mean however that the girl had given her her number, and who was Octavia to say no?<br/>“Bellamy! Truth or dare?” This was tricky, a truth or dare from Octavia could end badly which is why they had an unspoken rule not to ask each other in these games. But Bellamy had broken that rule so Octavia had a reason.<br/>“Dare.” There was no way he was giving anyone that power.<br/>“I dare you to change clothes with Finn.” Bellamy blanched. Finn? Seeing him with less than full clothing? Him? Seeing FINN with less than full clothing? And in a small enclosed space as well? </p><p>Fin laughed and griped good naturedly about being dragged into things before he left the room, clearly expecting Bellamy to follow him into the bathroom attached. The space was spacious but small with two full grown men inside. His face was burning as he turned away from the smaller boy and yanked his shirt off. <br/>“Hey Bellamy?” Bellamy made the mistake of turning around and immediately regretted it. The boy had his shirt off and his jeans were unbuttoned. His pale skin glistened in the fluorescent lighting and Bellamy barely registered him handing him his shirt and taking Bellamy’s. He blinked and nodded slightly, putting the shirt on and swapping his trousers, determined not to look that time. The effect of the different clothes on both boys were obvious, Finn was smaller than Bellamy and his jeans were short on him as his shirt was tight. Finn however looked slightly swamped by his clothes but the knowledge that Finn was wearing his clothes was not very helpful in that situation. The boys left the room and rejoined the group, but Bellamy was distracted for the rest of the game. His gaze kept returning back to Finn and left early, entirely forgetting to switch clothes back in his haste to leave.</p><p>He also missed Finn’s knowing look following his back when he went.</p><p>-</p><p>Bellamy was again overthinking everything as he walked up the path to Arken High for Troubled Youths. He hadn’t seen Finn since the party on Friday and was dreading seeing him again. He hadn’t even answered his texts and after a day the other boy and had gotten the message. Bellamy sighed and opened his locker, taking his books out as the bell rang to get to class. (No Bellamy was not above coming in at the last minute to give Finn no chance to find him before school.)</p><p>That plan, however, failed when he realised that Finn was actually in his first class. And. Oh my god. Finn was wearing Bellamy’s shirt. The green fabric was once again acting as a beacon to Bellamy’s eyes and it seemed like the offending boy knew it. At one point he had turned around and caught Bellamy’s gaze, looking at him for a few moments before turning around. Bellamy didn’t even know what that meant let alone why he did it.</p><p>But the strange behaviour continued all day, brushing against him in the hallways, sitting close to him at lunch and leaning over him, revealing a sliver of skin between Bellamy’s shirt and his jeans. He even winked at him one time. It was all very perplexing and it was bothering him all day, in the forefront of his mind. It had gotten Bellamy told off at least a few times in lessons but there was nothing Bellamy could do. </p><p>-</p><p>It all came to head at four thirty that day. Octavia had suddenly needed to drive Raven somewhere at the last minute and left Bellamy scrambling for a ride home. Of course the only person who could help him was Finn and Bellamy was stuck waiting for him after he finished lacrosse practice. </p><p>Bellamy had been listening to a podcast when Finn came out of the locker room and was immediately regretting choosing to listen to a complicated podcast when he finally noticed. Charlotte, OW and The Angel of Death completely slipped his mind when Finn came out, his walk determined as he stalked over to his car and pulled him into a kiss. </p><p>People say that first kisses are fireworks behind your eyelids and bursting in your stomach but with Finn it was more of a sense of correctness. It was like everything in Bellamy’s life had been leading up to this moment and that the earth had suddenly righted itself. Finn’s tongue pressed against his lips and and Bellamy gasped, the other boy immediately taking advantage and entering his mouth. His tongue seemed to be mapping out the taller boys mouth, almost as if he never expected to feel it again. It felt far too soon when Finn pulled away, even if both of them would have passed out if they had tried to continue longer. <br/>“What? Finn?” <br/>“Check your phone.” It was clear the other boy wasn’t going to give any more answers, so, nonplussed, he took it out. There were two new messages, sent from before Finn had left the locker-room. </p><p>Collins (&lt;3): If you are reading this then i’m guessing that all went well. I still can’t believe you didn’t notice that I have been flirting with you ALL DAY. And yet.</p><p>Collins (&lt;3): Anyway. Do you want to go on a date with me?</p><p>Bellamy looked up and Finn was looking at him expectantly, fake bravado shining on his face desperately trying to hide the fear lurking in his eyes. </p><p>Bellamy: Of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for sticking with this guys! I appreciate any kudos or comments you guys wanna give so feel free!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>